Kai Justiss
Kai Justiss war ein menschlicher Jedi-Meister und Jedi-Gesandter des Alten Jedi-Ordens, welcher bis vor dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege der Padawan von Ur-Sema Du war. Er überlebte wie nur wenig andere die Order 66 und die anschließende Große Jedi-Säuberung. Aufgrund seiner Ausbildung als Jedi-Wachmann beherrschte er die Macht-Tarnung, welche ihm in zahlreichen Situationen große Vorteile einbrachte und weitgehend dazu beitrug, dass er die Säuberung überlebte. Zudem war er für seine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten bekannt und hatte ein gutes Verhältnis zum Volk der Wookiees, deren Sprache er überdies beherrschte. Biografie Zeit als Padawan Kai Justiss genoss unter Ur-Sema Du eine verhältnismäßig ungewöhnliche Ausbildung als Padawan, unabhängig davon verband ihn mit der Zeit eine feste Freundschaft mit ihr. Die Jedi-Meisterin war zusammen mit Jocasta Nu im Jedi-Archiv tätig und hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt, diese bei der Erfassung von Informationen für das Archiv zu unterstützen.The Story of Kai Justiss auf StarWars.com miniatur|links|[[Jocasta Nu zusammen mit Kai Justiss im Jedi-Archiv]] Justiss und seine Meisterin waren später vorwiegend damit beauftragt, machtsensitive Kreaturen zu entdecken, zu erforschen und diese anschließend zu katalogisieren, weshalb sie im Laufe der Zeit die verschiedensten Planeten der Galaxis bereisten. Ihre Ausflüge waren selten ereignislos und auch gezeichnet von Kämpfen, sodass Kai Justiss trotz der Arbeit im Archiv so manches Abenteuer erlebte. Während seiner Ausbildung baute er außerdem schon sehr bald sein eigenes Lichtschwert, welches eine blaue Klinge besaß. Auf einem lebensunfreundlichen Eisplaneten im Äußeren Rand der Galaxis machte er während seiner Suche die machtempfängliche Spezies der Jakobestie ausfindig, eine raubkatzenähnliche Kreatur von der Größe eines Bantha. Diese machte Gebrauch von ihren Hörnern, um damit die Macht zu kanalisieren und im Kampf eine Form der Macht-Zerdrückung anzuwenden. Gegen sie musste Kai Justiss sich mit seinem Lichtschwert verteidigen. Eine weitere furchterregende Kreatur, welche die Macht anwandte, machten er und Ur-Sema Du später auf Abraxin ausfindig, und auch hier sahen sie sich gezwungen, zu den Lichtschwertern greifen. Auf einer anderen Mission landete Kai Justiss mit seinem Delta-7-Aethersprite Jedi-Sternjäger auf einem Planeten, auf dem sein Datapad von Muttamoks gestohlen wurde.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the ForcePower of the Jedi SourcebookWorld Famous Comics Kampf gegen die Trandoshaner Trotz der Tatsache, dass Kai Justiss bereits früh seine Prüfungen absolvierte und somit zum Jedi-Ritter ernannt wurde, setzte er seine Arbeit für das Archiv fort. Auch weiterhin suchte er in der Galaxis nach legendären Kreaturen, die angeblich mit der Macht in Verbindung standen. Zu seiner Zeit als Jedi-Ritter bereiste Kai Justiss irgendwann den im Mittleren Rand befindlichen Planeten Kashyyyk. Hierbei besuchte er an der Seite des Wookiee Murrwooro und des Protokolldroiden K-27 die von den Wookiees erbaute Stadt Rwookrrorro, hoch oben in den Wroshyrbäumen. Während ihres Aufenthalts beobachteten Justiss und seine Begleiter verdächtige Wartungsdroiden in der Nähe eines der Gebäude. Kurz darauf wurden sie Zeugen einer Explosion, die eben jenes Gebäude betraf. Justiss gelang es schließlich, einige Bewohner aus ihrem brennenden Heim zu retten, unter ihnen Urrurrowo, der ihnen von Feuerkäfern erzählte, die das Gebäude heimgesucht hatten. Rruurrfhurra, ein weiterer Wookiee, stieß kurze Zeit später zu ihnen. Dieser war bereits einmal in ein ähnliches Geschehnis verwickelt gewesen. Zusammen mit ihm machten sich Justiss und sein bisheriger Begleiter auf, das Geheimnis hinter dem Unglück aufzuklären.Star Wars Gamer (basierend auf den Ereignissen in Kashyyyk in Flames.) miniatur|rechts|Justiss und seine Begleiter setzen sich gegen die Trandoshaner zur Wehr. Da es ihnen nicht gelang herauszufinden, ob und wie die Droiden das Feuer entfacht hatten, beendeten sie nach einer Weile ihre Nachforschungen. Sie fanden lediglich heraus, dass eine hohe Anzahl von Feuerkäfern sich an den Wänden des Gebäudes breitgemacht hatte. Einige Stunden später fanden einheimische Wookiees die Leiche des offensichtlich erschossenen Rruurrfhurra inmitten des Frachtguts von Justiss, weshalb er und sein Begleiter sofort verdächtigt und in Gewahrsam genommen wurden. Nachdem sie erläuterten und nachwiesen, wo sie sich seit ihrer Zusammenarbeit mit Rruurrfhurra aufgehalten und was sie getan hatten, entschieden die Wookiees, sie freizulassen. Es war ihnen jedoch fortan nicht mehr gestattet, Kashyyyk zu verlassen. Als Justiss zu seinem Schiff zurückkehrte, wurde dieses von Feuerkäfern und Droiden umzingelt und Justiss und sein Begleiter angegriffen. Justiss zückte sein Lichtschwert zur Verteidigung, während sein Freund einen Blaster einsetzte, um sich gegen die Angreifer durchzusetzen. Es gelang ihnen, siegreich aus der Auseinandersetzung hervorzugehen, woraufhin sie die Droiden genauer untersuchten. Sie fanden heraus, dass deren Herkunft auf eine mit Droiden handelnde Organisation namens Temporary Droids zurückzuführen war, welche den Wookiees ursprünglich auch K-27 zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Als sie anschließend den Protokolldroiden zur Rede stellten, erfuhren sie von ihm, dass ein Mensch namens Turren Lonarr, der Vorsitzende besagter Organisation, in die Unglücke der letzten Zeit verwickelt sein könne. Lonarr beschäftigte offensichtlich ausschließlich Trandoshaner, die von Kashyyyks Nachbarplaneten Trandosha stammten. Da es sich hierbei um eine Spezies handelt, die bereits seit Generationen mit den Wookiees verfeindet war, war die Annahme, dass sie hinter den Anschlägen steckten für Justiss nur umso wahrscheinlicher. Viele Trandoshaner waren als Wookiee-Pelzjäger bekannt.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Nachdem Justiss sich gemeinsam mit seinem Wookiee-Begleiter und K-27 zum Warenhaus der Droidenhändler aufgemacht hatte, wurden sie dort von trandoshanischen Wachleuten aufgehalten, während ihr Anführer flüchtete. Zwar konnten Justiss und sein Freund sich den Weg frei kämpfen und die Trandoshaner besiegen, doch konnte Lonarr entkommen. Er flüchtete steil aufwärts mithilfe eines der für die Baumstädte Kashyyyks charakteristischen, mit Kshyy-Lianen betriebenen, Aufzugs, nachdem er den Wookiee erschossen hatte, der diesen bewachte. Justiss und sein Begleiter gaben jedoch nicht auf. Indem sie die Betriebsmechanik des Aufzugs zerstörten, zwangen sie den Verfolgten, auf den dicken und stabilen Ast eines Wroshyr-Baumes zu springen. Obgleich er sich dutzende Meter über ihnen befand, gelang es ihnen, zu ihm zu erreichen, bevor er einen Weg fand, von seiner Position aus zu entkommen. Lonarr drohte ihnen, dass die Kinderkrippe der Wookiees oberhalb ihrer Position von Feuerkäfern attackiert und in Flammen aufgehen würde, sollten sie ihn töten. Er forderte ein Schiff mit Hyperantrieb, da er Kashyyyk verlassen wollte. Dennoch gelang es Justiss und seinem Begleiter schließlich, Lonarr zu überwältigen, sodass die Kinder unbeschadet blieben. Aufgrund seiner Taten wurde Justiss großer Respekt seitens der Wookiees zuteil. Er sollte von nun an als Ehrengast in ihrer Heimat willkommen sein. Die Klonkriege Schlacht von Geonosis Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als im Jahre 22 VSY die Jedi-Ritter Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi sowie die Senatorin Padmé Amidala von den Separatisten auf Geonosis gefangen genommen worden waren und in der Arena der Gerechtigkeit exekutiert werden sollten, befand sich auch seine einstige Meisterin Ur-Sema Du im Jedi-Tempel, weshalb sie beide die Gruppe von über 200 Jedi zur Rettung der Gefangen unter Führung von Mace Windu begleiteten. Nachdem die Verhandlungen seitens Windu bereits scheiterten, bevor sie wirklich zustande kamen, fanden sie sich in einem gewaltigen Kampf wieder. In der Arena selbst verteidigten sich Justiss und die anderen Jedi gegen die unendlich scheinende Armee aus Kampfdroiden, welche von Dooku auf die Jedi gehetzt wurde. Während Ur-Sema wie auch die meisten anderen angereisten Jedi im Verlauf der Schlacht fiel, da sie in den Katakomben von General Grievous bei der Verfolgung des Separatistenrates getötet wurdeUnbekannter Krieger – Die Geschichte des General Grievous, überlebte Kai Justiss das tragische Ereignis.Jedi Casualties: Battle of Geonosis auf StarWars.com Der Tod seiner Meisterin war für ihn ein harter Schlag und nur sehr schwer zu verkraften. Eroberung der VCD987 Kai Justiss wurde schließlich, weniger als ein Jahr später im Jahre 21 VSY, in den Rang eines Meisters erhoben. Er begleitete Sian Jeisel und Tsui Choi kurz darauf bei einer Mission nach Drongar. Sie wurden ausgesandt, um in der bereits auf dem Planeten ausgebrochenen Schlacht als Unterstützung zu fungieren.Dooku (Comic) Es handelte sich um die Heimatwelt der Bota-Pflanze, die wegen ihrer heilenden Kräfte äußerst begehrt war, weshalb auf dem Planeten ein Krieg zwischen der Konföderation und der Republik herrschte.The New Essential Chronology Für diese Mission flogen die drei Jedi mit einem aus Klonkriegern der GAR bestehenden Gefolge an Bord der VCD987, eines Transportraumschiffs der Acclamator-Klasse. miniatur|links|Mit vereinten Kräften kämpfen Kai Justiss, [[Tsui Choi und Sian Jeisel auf ihrem Schiff gegen die Eindringlinge.]] Auf dem Weg jedoch wurde ihre Flotte von Quarren angegriffen, die unter dem Befehl von Graf Dooku und dessen Handlanger Sora Bulq der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme dienten. Das Schiff wurde stark beschädigt, so dass die Antriebsmaschinerie versagte. Dooku und sein Gefolge enterten das Schiff gleich darauf und kamen an Bord, wobei das darauffolgende Gefecht zwischen ihnen und den Klonkriegern zu ihren Gunsten endete. Sämtliche an Bord befindlichen Klontruppen wurden letztendlich getötet. miniatur|rechts|Kai Justiss und [[Sian Jeisel sehen sich den Quarren chancenlos ausgeliefert.]] Auch die drei Jedi konnten sich gegen den überlegenen Feind letztlich zwar nicht behaupten und wurden überwältigt, doch ließ Dooku Gnade walten. Er entschied sich, Sora Bulq anzuweisen, lediglich alle Klone zu vernichten, die drei Jedi jedoch zu verschonen. Bulq war dieser Anweisung gegenüber skeptisch. Doch selbstverständlich war dies lediglich ein weiterer Schachzug des gerissenen Dooku, um Unsicherheit seitens der Jedi zu schüren. Dooku erhoffte sich davon, sie zur dunklen Seite der Macht verführen und später noch benutzen zu können, so wie er es einst mit Sora Bulq selbst tat, daher ließ er sie unbeschadet entkommen. Auch Sian Jeisel hatte sich vor diesem Vorfall bereits einmal vom Orden abgewandt,Sezession so dass Dooku insbesondere durch ihren Einfluss auf Justiss und Choi seine Chance witterte. Sein Plan sollte jedoch nicht aufgehen. Kashyyyk Meister Justiss kehrte schließlich zum Jedi-Tempel zurück. Bereits etwa acht Monate später, im Jahr 19 VSY, dem letzten Jahr der Klonkriege, wurde er ausgesandt, um als diplomatischer Gesandter den Jedi-Meister Yoda auf Kashyyyk abzulösen. Dafür ausgewählt wurde er aufgrund seiner Erfahrungen, der persönlichen Kontakte und wegen seines umfangreichen Wissens in Bezug auf den Planeten und die dort heimischen Wookiees. Dies alles hatte er sich während vergangener Besuche auf dem Planeten erarbeitet. Yarua, welcher das Volk der Wookiees als Senator repräsentierte, war sich nicht einig, ob sein Volk der Republik gegenüber weiterhin loyal bleiben sollte. Justiss war der festen Überzeugung, dass die Wookiees treue Verbündete abgeben würden und baute auf ihre Loyalität. Kai Justiss verblieb auch während der Invasion der Separatisten auf Kashyyyk. Mit einer aus Klonkriegern der Republik bestehenden Einheit verteidigte er die Stadt Rwookrrorro während eines Angriffs und fungierte als Jedi-General. Bereits im Jahre 21 VSY waren von Kh'aris Fenn Kopfgelder auf die Jedi ausgesetzt worden.Kräftemessen Später, im Jahre 20 VSY, verhängte Asajj Ventress ein Kopfgeld speziell auf einige vereinzelte Jedi-Meister, unter anderem auch auf Anakin Skywalker und Kai Justiss. Während das Kopfgeld auf Skywalker ein Jahr später seine Gültigkeit verlor, da er zu Darth Vader wurde, blieb jenes auf den Kopf von Justiss bestehen, weshalb er noch über Jahre verfolgt werden sollte.Star Wars Insider Große Jedi-Säuberung miniatur|links|Justiss überlebt die Order 66. Als einer der wenigen Jedi überlebte Kai Justiss die von Kanzler Palpatine verkündete und von den Klonkriegern ausgeführte Order 66, die alle Jedi zu Feinden der Republik erklärte. Anders als Bultar Swan und andere, welche ebenfalls überlebten, tat er sich nicht mit seinem alten Freund Tsui Choi zusammen, um der Versammlung auf Kessel beizuwohnen. Somit war er nicht zugegen, als Vader dort eintraf und alle versammelten Jedi getötet wurden.Kaltblütige Jagd miniatur|rechts|Justiss muss sich gegen eine Bande Kopfgeldjäger verteidigen. Überwiegend auf sich allein gestellt, gelang es ihm, über etwas weniger als zwei Jahrzehnte hinweg den galaxisweiten Jedi-Tötungen unter ständiger Verfolgung zu entgehen. Während der Zerstörung des Alten Jedi-Ordens und der Umgestaltung der Republik in das Imperium unter Palpatine trieb ihn die Flucht vor Kopfgeldjägern und imperialen Truppen durch die Galaxis. Insbesondere seine Fähigkeiten als Jedi-Wachmann befähigten ihn, weitgehend unentdeckt zu bleiben und jegliche Anschläge zu überleben. Schließlich tauchte er auf dem idyllischen Planeten Garqi unter, wo er auf der landwirtschaftlich genutzten Oberfläche von Ort zu Ort zog und hin und wieder auf Farmen Unterschlupf fand. Nach der Schlacht von Yavin lebte der Jedi eine ganze Zeit lang zurückgezogen ohne nennenswerte Zwischenfälle im Exil auf Garqi. Später sollte er jedoch von egoistischen Farmern, die ihm anfangs Unterschlupf gegeben hatten, an die Crimson Nova, einen Verband der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde auf der Raumstation Das Rig, verraten werden. Eine Gruppe von mehreren Kopfgeldjägern, unter anderem Breela, Boushh und Zuckuss, spürte den Jedi-Meister schließlich auf. Zwischen ihnen kam es zum Kampf, den Justiss nur durch seine Flucht für sich entscheiden konnte, dabei trennte er einem Trandoshaner den Arm ab und verletzte auch die andere Kontrahenten. Persönlichkeit Kai Justiss hatte einen ausgesprochen diplomatischen und zuvorkommenden Charakter. Wenn er auch nicht der typische Einzelgänger war, lernte Justiss früh, allein klarzukommen. Eine harte Prüfung in seinem Leben war jedoch der Verlust von Ur-Sema Du, seiner Meisterin. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Jedi akzeptierte er seine Funktion als Jedi-General während der Klonkriege und stand dem Jedi-Orden auch dann noch loyal gegenüber, als andere zweifelten oder diesen gar verrieten, so wie seine Ordensschwester Sian Jeisel dies vorübergehend tat. Sein Aufstieg innerhalb des Jedi-Ordens verlief ungewöhnlich schnell, was in Hinblick auf seine Fähigkeiten recht vielsagend ist. Justiss hatte während der Konflikte mit Turren Lonarr und seiner späteren Arbeit auf Kashyyyk eine besondere Beziehung zum Volk der Wookiees entwickelt, mit deren Sitten er sich eingehend beschäftigte. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|[[Justin Chung, nach dessen Ebenbild Kai Justiss entstand]] *Die Figur Kai Justiss wurde von Joe Corroney für das Adventure-Rollenspiel Kashyyyk in Flames entworfen, jedoch auch anderweitig, wie in der Comicgeschichte Dooku verwendet. Kashyyyk in Flames wurde in der vierten Ausgabe des Magazins Star Wars Gamer veröffentlicht;Star Wars Gamer #4 Kai Justiss trat erstmals als namenlose Figur auf dem Titelbild des Rollenspiels auf, seine Identität wurde erst später bestätigt. *Äußerlich wurde Kai Justiss nach dem Vorbild von Justin Chung erschaffen, einem Freund von Corroney, der außerdem Replikate und Kostüme für Lucasfilm entwirft. Nachdem Corroney diesen einmal in selbst kreierter Jedi-Kleidung gesehen hatte, überzeugte ihn die Aufmachung so sehr, dass er seinen Helden dementsprechend gestaltete. *Bei der Namenswahl für Kai Justiss wurde Corroney ebenfalls zu einem Teil von seinem Kollegen Justin Chung inspiriert, dessen Vorname daher große Ähnlichkeit mit dem Nachnamen des Jedi aufweist. *Kai Justiss' Zeichnungen in Comics und Illustrationen wurden von namhaften Künstlern wie Jan Duursema, Chris Trevas und seinem Schöpfer Joe Corroney geschaffen. Bekannte Verfasser der Texte seiner Geschichten sind unter anderem Pablo Hidalgo, John Ostrander und Daniel Wallace. Quellen *''Jedi'' – Dooku *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Kashyyyk in Flames'' *''Secrets of Kashyyyk'' * * * Einzelnachweise en:Kai Justiss ja:カイ・ジャスティス pt:Kai Justiss Kategorie:Überlebende der Order 66 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Gesandte Kategorie:Jedi-Generäle Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Legends